Shots and Stuff
by DigitalAnimeFox
Summary: Well isn't this Kawaii! This is probably my first non romance fic ^_^ but it does have a friendshippy kind of thing goin. All the DD are getting thier flu shots! A few things go on before the oncoming evil needle! Hehe! Like how they meet. Tai is prob. th
1. Shots and Stuff 1

Me: This in attempt at a VERY CUTE story dealing with all the DD.  
Tai: Hehe...I better be the leader!  
Matt: Tai...you are so full of yourself.  
Tai: (Grunts) Whatever...  
Me: Hehe...you are so cute when you are mad.  
Tai: (Blush) Whatever...  
Mimi: Oh Fluffy is so CUTE! (Don't ask...Mimi is holding a kitten ok)  
Joe: I'm allergic to cats...please...get it away!  
Mimi: Come on now Joe! Your making Fluffy sad! : (  
Joe: (Kitten is held in his face by Mimi) A...A...ACHOO!  
Mimi: OH NO! POOR FLUFFY GOT SNOT ALL OVER HIM!  
Matt: (Cracking up laughing on the floor)  
Tai: (Doing the same as Matt)  
Me: HAHAHA! The scene is more funnier is you can picture it in your head...  
Mimi: Shut-UP Sonja! ...Poor Fluffy...(silence) EWWWW! I don't want him no more!  
Me: OK! Enough of that...holds up sign...  
Sign: I do not own Digimon or Fluffy! (I don't want to own Fluffy now...he got Joe germs all over him...hehehehehehehe)  
Me: I'm sorry...but I'm still to busy laughing to cry over the disclaimer...  
Tai: (Wiping tears out of eyes) That was so gross and hilarious! Do it again Joe!  
Joe: (Holding Kleenex to his nose) Oh leave me alone...(Blows nose...ok I know you didn't want to know that)  
Matt: Just begin the story now...  
Me: Hehe! Ok...this fic is sort of a friendship romance thing going...friendshippy considering the DD are around the ages of 4. I don't care what you think or do at this point ^_^ Read or leave...that's what I say.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I DON'T WANNA GO! NO!!!" A small boy kicked and screamed for all he was worth as his mommy dragged him into the next room. Tai shrank back in his chair as he watched the kid disappear behind the door. He swallowed hard and clung to his own mommy who was sitting in the next chair beside him. All the kids he saw go in there...never came out.  
  
Mrs. Kamaya looked down at her son and smiled. She lifted him up and placed the four year old in her lap. "Tai...are you scared?" Tai kept his eyes on the door the other kid went into and nodded. He and many other kids were in a large room like office that he had never been in before. Tai swallowed hard and buried his head in his mommy's shirt. Mrs. Kamaya smiled, "Come on...it isn't that bad here. All you're going to get is a shot."   
  
Tai cringed. The word 'shot' reminded him of a gun. "I don't wanna die!"  
  
Mrs. Kamaya grew wide-eyed. She held Tai closer to her and laughed. "You're not going to die Tai. A shot helps you so you don't get sick." Tai thought about it for a second. He didn't want to get sick. Last time he was sick, he threw up all over his dad's new suit. Mr. Kamaya was so mad. Tai pulled away from his mom and looked up at her smiling face. His mom lifted him off of her and placed him on the floor. Tai stood there in an uneasy manner. "Tai? Why don't you be brave and go play with the other kids over there." She pointed to a large group of kids in a play corner. Some were running around laughing and screaming, while others sat by themselves and played with small toys that were left out for them. If Tai could count...he would have counted about fifteen kids.  
  
Tai stared at the group before clinging to his mommy's leg. "I don't wanna!"  
  
Mrs. Kamaya sighed, "Aren't you brave Tai?" She loved using reverse psychology.  
  
Apparently it worked, for Tai put on his tough face. "Of course I'm brave!" He released himself from his mom and crossed his arms trying to look tough. Basically he looked a little more cute and funny than tough.  
  
"Really? I don't know...you look brave. I'm not sure." She giggled a little bit. "I know!" She went reached into her purse and pulled out some goggles that she bought Tai. "These will make you brave. But...I don't know if they'll work."  
  
Tai stomped his foot. "I am brave! Just you watch Mommy!" He grabbed the goggles and smiled as he looked at them. He put them around his neck, turned on his heel, and marched toward the group of kids. He walked proudly at first, but his steps seemed to get smaller and smaller by the second, until he came to a complete stop. He stood within feet of the other kids. He turned his head and stared at his mom. She had a smile on her face, as she shook her head no. Tai knew it was to late to turn back. He wanted to cry right there, but he put on his tough face again and marched up to the closest kid to him.   
  
Tai stood in front of a boy with blonde hair that was semi spiked and a green T-shirt. The blonde kid was sitting at a small cute table and staring a small group of girls. The kid looked at Tai strangely and blinked. "What's wrong with your face?"  
  
Tai frowned. "This is my tough face!"  
  
The blonde headed (CUTE ^_^) boy kept staring at Tai before laughing. "You're funny!" He stood up out of the small playschool chair he sat in and extended a hand. "I'm Yamato! But I like to be called Matt...it makes me sound cool!"  
  
Tai looked at the hand before him, then back at his mom who was sitting in her chair across the room. Tai turned back to the boy and took his hand in a shake. "I'm...Taichi. Call me Tai."  
  
Matt nodded his head with a cute smile. "Nice to meet you! Cool glasses!" He pointed at the goggles, around Tai's neck, with his other hand. He released his handshake and tried to look cool...which for a kid his age looked more adorable than cool. "Can you help me Tai?" Tai smiled. He made a new friend. He would be glad to help. He nodded his head in response. Matt turned Tai around and made the bushy brown boy look at the group of girls the blonde head had been looking at. The girls were crowding a corner surrounding something letting out their giggles. Tai looked back at Matt with question. "My friend needs help. I have been sitting here for days thinking of a way to help him." Matt sat back down in his small chair.  
  
"Days?"  
  
Matt shrugged, "I don't know how to tell time...sue me."  
  
"What does sue mean?" Tai scratched his forehead.  
  
Again, Matt shrugged, "I don't know. I heard Mommy use it."  
  
"Oh...well...what's your friend's name?" Tai looked back at the giggling group of girls.  
  
"Um..." Matt began thinking hard. "Kou...Koush...Koush something. I just call him Izzy."  
  
Tai laughed. "That's a funny name."  
  
Matt nodded. "He likes that name. Well he has the coolest toy! His cool Dad let him play with it. It is this thingy with buttons and does a lot of cool stuff!" Tai took it that this Matt kid loved the word cool. "He is a cool kid too...a little quiet though. Well I guess I became cool friends with him, so we started to play with his toy. Until..." Matt pointed at the group of...say it with me...girls.  
  
Tai put his hand on his chin to make him look smart, and an idea popped in his cute little head. "I think I can help." Matt looked at him strangely as Tai marched up to the girls. Tai stood behind the group, tapped one of the giggling girls on the shoulder, and waited for her to turn around. In a moment, she did. She looked at Tai like he was weird. She had long brownish hair, a pink dress, and looked about three years old (Guess who ^_^). Tai looked back at Matt, who was giving thumbs up, and then back at the girl. "Um...excuse me. But I need to talk to my friend."  
  
The girl blinked a few times and smiled. Other girls around her turned and looked at Tai like he was a bother. The girl in pink nodded. "Ok..."  
  
Tai smiled. She seemed really kind. He watched as she turned back to the other girls and shooed them away cutely. They listened to her amazingly like she was popular. She turned back to Tai. "I'm sowwy about tem." (I'm sorry about them)  
  
Tai blinked. That wasn't exactly how he planned his plan! He was hoping the girls would say no, and he would tell them that he would tell 'on' them. But this girl was sweet and kept smiling. She even said sorry! Tai smiled, "Thanks." He looked over her shoulder to see if Izzy was all right. He saw a small red head boy all crouched in a corner holding his, in Matt's terms 'cool', toy. Tai walked past the girl in pink and stood before the boy who apparently was the 'Izzy' he was supposed to rescue. "Hey..." He poked at Izzy and waited for the boy to look up at him. The red head didn't. All he did was cringe back some more. Tai breathed out forcefully and tried again. "Hey...kid. I rescued you." The girl in pink walked up to the two boys and watched. Tai didn't take notice and kept poking at the kid. Izzy grew a little annoyed. He looked up and had tears in his eyes. He saw a new face before him and smiled. He looked around as he wiped his tears and saw that the tormenting girls were gone. Izzy then looked back at Tai, but he cringed back a little when he saw the girl in pink was still there, hovering over Tai. He stood up and backed away. Tai looked at him strangely. "What's wrong?" Izzy pointed to the girl behind Tai. Tai turned around and saw that the girl he met was still beside him. "Oh...um. What do you want?"  
  
The girl giggled a little ditzy like. "Nuting!" (Nothing)  
  
Tai gave a funny look. "Um...ok." He turned back to the frightened Izzy and smiled. "Don't worry...she's my friend." This was kind of funny to Tai, considering he didn't even know the girl's name. Izzy stood silently.   
  
Matt showed up behind Tai, "Hey Izzy!" Izzy smiled and ran quickly to Matt's side. Matt grinned. "Tai is my friend! He could be your friend too."   
  
Izzy smiled and nodded. "Hi..." he said cutely. (AWWWWWW)  
  
Matt looked at the pretty girl in pink and smiled. "Hello, I'm Matt!" he said cool but cutely. (Hint Hint!)  
  
The girl waved. "Hi! I'm Mimi!" (Hint Hint...future Mimato!)  
  
Matt and the other boys smiled, even though Izzy was a little more afraid of her...considering she was one of the girls that supposedly attacked him (Hehe). The new group walked over to the table where Tai first met Matt and sat down. Tai looked back at his mom who was reading a magazine. "Mrs. Karani! The doctor is ready to see your son!" A woman in white screamed out. She held a clipboard and had funny looking glasses on her face. The small group of friends watched as the supposedly 'Mrs. Karani' dragged her screaming and crying son into the next room.  
  
Matt cringed, as did the others. "Do you know where they bring them?"  
  
Tai wished he had his mother to hold onto. "No...Mommy says that we are here to get shots."  
  
Mimi eeped. "Shots?! My Daddy said candy!" She grew a fearful face, but then went confused, "Wat r' shots?" (What are shots?)  
  
Tai bit his lip. "Mommy says that they help us not get sick."  
  
Izzy wasn't paying attention to the conversation. He opened his toy and began pressing buttons. Surprisingly...he knew what to press (Well duh! He is smart! Even though he is only 3!). Matt watched him while still talking to his new friends. "I'm not scared!" Tai frowned...he was scared...he grabbed his goggles around his neck and put them on his head. It started to hold up his hair and Matt seemed to be all excited. "That's so COOL!" Matt grinned and started to poke at Tai's big bush hair.  
  
Tai stared at him strangely as Mimi giggled. "Tat's funny!" (That's funny)  
  
Tai grew frustrated. "Stop that Matt!" Matt didn't listen and kept poking at it. Tai grinned evilly and pounced Matt out of his chair. The two boys playfully wrestled on the ground as Mimi and Izzy gawked at the violent activity. Tai grabbed Matt's arms and pinned him to the ground. "I win!"  
  
Matt cocked a brow. "No you didn't!"  
  
"Yes!" Tai grinned.  
  
"No!"  
  
Mimi frowned. "Gwys! I don't tink..." (Guys! I don't think...)  
  
Tai and Matt kept fighting. They would have gone on forever, but a tall boy walked up to them. "I don't think it is wise to fight here. You could get in trouble..." Tai and Matt looked up from the ground and saw a strange boy with glasses staring down at them. He was holding a book and had dark bluish hair (Two guess who it is...and the first doesn't count ^_^). The lanky boy looked around five years old and wore a strange suit.  
  
Matt stood up. "Yeah...and who are you?"  
  
The kid pushed his glasses to his nose, "Joe." (Big surprise)  
  
Izzy looked up and smiled. "Hi Joe!"  
  
Joe looked over at the red head kid and smiled. "Koushiro!"  
  
Tai blinked. "Kou...who?"  
  
Matt laughed. "That's the name I couldn't say...so I called him Izzy."  
  
Mimi giggled and skipped over to Joe. "Hello...I'm Mimi!" Joe grinned.  
  
"Mommy please! I don't want to be here." A girl and her mother walked through the front door.  
  
"Come on Sora!" Her mother picked her up and brought her over to the other kids. "I'm sorry Sora, but you have to get your medicine!" Apparently...her mother didn't tell her child she was there for a shot.  
  
Sora pouted. "You could have gotten the medicine you self!"  
  
Her mother sighed. "Play with the other kids Sora...I'm going to see the doctor." Her mother left her in the middle of the play area by herself as she walked off to affirm her appointment for Sora's quote..."medicine"...unquote.  
  
Sora stood there as she watched her mom leave her in, what she called, the middle of nowhere! Sora pouted as tears scourged her eyes. She sat down in the same spot where she was left. She brought her knees to her face and cried silently to herself.  
  
Tai watched the whole scene. The girl seemed really sad. He walked away from his little group that was formed from the beginning and headed over to the crying girl. "Hello..."  
  
The girl didn't look up. She turned her body, keeping her knees to her face, and placed her back towards Tai. "Go away!"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Me: Hehe! I'm sorry to leave it at such a cliffhanger...but this is really just a test fic ^_^ I might edit it later...but I will do a Chapter 2 if I get enough reviews.  
Tai: Sonja...you made me seem like such a wimp!  
Matt: And I should have beaten Tai at wrestling!  
Tai: No!  
Matt: Yes!  
Tai: Oh yeah! (Pounces Matt)  
Me: Gee...and they wonder why people make them a couple!  
Matt and Tai: HEY!  
Mimi: (Pout) Poor Fluffy!  
Joe: Mimi...I'm sorry... for the last time! I'M SORRY!  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Shots and Stuff 2

Me: I loved all the nice reviews for this story! I think I´m going to cry ^_^  
Matt: Oh gee...  
Me: *Glares at Matt* I am proud to have gotten so many reviews MATT! Especially when this was a practice fic!  
Matt: Whatever...  
Tai: Are you going to make me into a wimp in this one too...  
Me: *Groans* Tai! Get the point! You are FOUR YEARS OLD in the fic! I was trying to make you look CUTE!  
Matt: *Busts out laughing* Tai? CUTE? That would be the day! *Laughing*  
Tai: I´ll show you CUTE! *Pounces on Matt*  
Matt and Tai: *Wrestling of course*  
Mimi: Joe! I order you to give my Fluffy a bath!  
Joe: WHAT!? No!? I am allergic to wet cats!  
Mimi: DO IT!  
Tai: Take this! *Punches Matt*  
Matt: I´LL SHOW YOU! *Knees Tai*  
Me: Oh God ^^; When will they EVER learn *sigh* Well let me get this over with...I...I don´t own...DIGIMON! *Pounces on the two wrestling boys releasing all my anger*  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
She sat there, not moving. His eyes took a look of sorriness as he watched the girl before him. He didn´t know why she had to scream at him. He was only trying to be nice. Tai was about to leave her there, but took notice that the girl´s shoulders were shaking, then he heard sniffling. `Why is she crying?´ Tai walked closer to the girl´s small shaking body and bent down in a crotch. "Are you ok?" He placed his little hand upon her shoulder.  
  
"I...I said...go away!" She barely managed to choke it out. Tai wouldn´t budge. The girl sat for a moment and peered to her side, only to see that the boy hadn´t moved. She crunched back. "Why won´t you go away?" She pushed the boys hand off of her.  
  
Tai stared at her for a bit before smiling his cute little smile widely. "I wanna be friends!"  
  
Sora frowned. "I don´t wanna."  
  
Tai kept smiling. "You are just scared." He thought a bit then jumped to his feet. "I know!" He reached up to his head and took off his goggles that were holding up his hair. "You can use these!" He handed them to Sora with that cute non-stopping smile of his! (AWWWW!) "My mommy says they make you brave!"  
  
Sora took a moment to realize the things happening. She looked at the goggles and then to Tai, then back to the goggles. She wiped her teary eyes and smiled. "Really?" Tai nodded happily. Sora slowly got up off the floor and slowly took the goggles from Tai´s hands. She stared at them for a bit before placing them around her neck, fully believing that they had some magic power to give you bravery. "Thanks." She smiled at him with a bit of shyness.  
  
Our little bushy brown head nodded. "My name is Tai!"  
  
Sora gripped the goggles around her neck before responding confidently. "I´m Sora! Please to meet you!"  
  
Tai laughed. "You wanna meet my other friends?" Sora looked at him for a bit before nodding unsurely. Tai yelled out a "yea" and grabbed her wrist. "Come on!"  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I SAID NO!" Matt ran around the play area like a maniac in despair. "I don´t want you to!" The poor boy grabbed a chair and hid behind it.  
  
Mimi stared at him strangely. "But Mwat! I just wanna bwush you hair?" (But Matt! I just want to brush your hair?) She held her little pink brush in her hand. She came closer to Matt as he crawled under the play school table in fear. Izzy was looking up from his `cool´ toy and watched in amusement, for he was a bit happy that Mimi wasn´t torturing him like before. (We still don´t know what those girl´s did to him?! ^^;) Joe was shaking his head and sighed.  
  
"This way Sora!" Tai dragged the girl to where he last left his little group. He came upon his newly made friends and frowned. "What´s going on?"  
  
Matt grew wide eyed and dashed his way to Tai, just before our pink Mimi could crawl under the table he was under. Matt grabbed Tai´s shoulders and pulled him into a blocking position, causing Tai to let go of Sora´s wrist. "Stop her Tai! You met her first! She is trying to brush my hair!"  
  
Tai was in a bit of surprise as he looked at Mimi under the table, then to Matt in the corner of his eye. "Why do I have to do it?" Tai also didn´t understand the big deal. It was just hair...right?  
  
Sora looked at the small girl under the table with soft eyes. The girl in pink looked as if she was going to cry as she held her brush close. Sora looked away for a bit, unsure of what to do, before smiling. She gripped Tai´s goggles and made her way to Mimi. She came upon the girl and crawled under the table. "Hello." She smiled at Mimi proud of her courage. "I´m Sora!"  
  
Mimi looked up through her slightly watered eyes and smiled. "Hi...I´m Mimi."  
  
Sora nodded. "You can brush my hair if you like."   
  
Mimi´s eyes lighted up and smiled. "Weally!" (Really!) She watched as Sora nodded before climbing out from under the table. She sat down as Sora crawled her way in front of Mimi and sat down. Mimi brought her brush to her new target and brushed away like there was no tomorrow, being gentle of course ^_~!  
  
Sora smiled and looked up and saw a new face, and the blonde boy she saw before. The boy with blue hair smiled. "That was really nice of you! I´m Joe!" He held out his hand, and Sora was reluctant to shake it at first but did.  
  
Matt looked at Mimi´s smiling face then to Sora. "Thanks for saving...I mean... letting her brush your hair and not mine." He stood up straight and did his cool, but more like cute, pose. "I´m Matt! Da man!" He paused. "Hey I like that! Da man!" He smiled and looked down at Sora.  
  
Sora giggled while Mimi continued to brush. "My name is Sora." The girl looked around and noticed someone wasn´t with her no more. "Where is Tai?"  
  
Matt laughed and pointed to the bushy haired boy by Izzy. Tai was trying to see this `cool´ toy because he didn´t get to before. "Izzy! Let me see!" Tai jumped up and down frantically trying to see the toy in Izzy´s arms.  
  
Izzy pouted and held the toy close to him and shook his head. "No...you almost bwoke it..." the little red head responded in an ever so low and sweet whisper. (AWWW! MY IZZY IS TO ADORABLE!) The little boy clutched the toy tighter and stood up slowly. Tai groaned and walked back to Sora and Matt.  
  
"Koushiro!" A woman´s voice called out among the children´s screams in the play area.  
  
The little red head´s eyes lighted up with happiness as a tall woman headed toward him with something in her hands. "Mommy!"  
  
The woman smiled warmly at him as she squatted down to his low level. "Hi there Koushiro! Are you having fun?"  
  
The little boy ran up and hugged his mother tightly. "I wanna go home."  
  
The lady sighed and shook her head. "Sorry honey, in a little while ok?" She peered down to her son an noticed that he was about to cry with his jiggly eyes. She smiled and brought the items in her hands before him. "Hey Koushiro! I brought you some ice cream in a cup! I also brought one for your little friend." She looked around and saw the small blonde boy approaching her.  
  
"Hi Izzy´s mommy!" Matt smiled sweetly and innocently, obviously noticing the ice cream in her hands.  
  
"You can call me Mrs. Izumi, Yamato," she smiled and handed a small ice cream in a cup to the little blond boy. "This is for you!"  
  
Matt eagerly took it and popped the little paper top off. "Thanks Izzy´s mommy!"  
  
Mrs. Izumi groaned. She then looked down at her `still gripping to her shirt´ son. "Koushiro...here." She gave the second ice cream in a cup to her son. "I guess I can take this small laptop back."  
  
Izzy clutched the laptop tightly. "No..." he said softly, unable to put forth any aggression.  
  
"I think Izzy likes it Izzy´s mommy!" Matt replied, licking the ice cream off the little wooden spoon it came with.  
  
Mrs. Izumi raised an eyebrow. "Izzy? Is that some sort of nick name for Koushiro?" Matt nodded, not really caring...just for his ice cream. Mrs. Izumi smiled and looked down at her son, who was struggling to get the paper of the ice cream in a cup. She grabbed the cup and opened it for Izzy. "So you like that nick name Koushiro?" The little boy nodded, also not caring...just for his ice cream. "Ok...then I´ll see you later `Izzy´. Mommy´s going to go sit back with the parents, ok?"  
  
Izzy stared up at his mommy, almost with a sad look, but she was already walking away. "Mommy?"  
  
Tai, Joe, and Sora were watching the whole display, and Mimi just continued to brush Sora´s short hair. Tai pouted, "I wanted some ice cream!"  
  
Matt licked his wooden spoon full of ice cream teasingly. "To bad!" He stuck out his tongue to Tai, which just mad the brown head furious.  
  
"Mr. Kido! The doctor is ready to see you son!" The same woman called out during every announcement of doom.  
  
A tall lanky man walked over to the play area and near Tai and his little group.   
"Come on Joe!"   
  
The six year old cringed, but being the role model he thought he was (Cough) he went bravely. Tai and the others watched him leave. The small boy bowed his bushy head. "There goes a brave boy...we knew him well." The others nodded to Tai´s statement and continued to watch as Joe disappeared behind the doors. (Why is Joe always the first to leave?!)  
  
Matt licked his ice cream, oblivious that there was ever a Joe to begin with (considering a four year old´s memory ^^;) Tai looked over to Matt and walked to his little so called friend. "Can I have some?"  
  
Matt pretended to think, remaining silent for about two minutes. Not really thinking if Tai could have some, he already knew the answer to that. "No..." He licked his spoon once more teasingly. (Evil Matt...pure evil...)  
  
Tai huffed and crunched is face in anger. "Fine!" The boy then moved to Izzy, who was happily taking his time eating the delicate morsel like treat. "Izzy? Can I have some?"  
  
Sora watched Tai in a fit of giggles, as Izzy also rejected. "Are you done brushing my hair Mimi?"  
  
The little girl with the brush smiled happily. "Almost!" She stroked the hair three more times, "ok! Aw done!" (ok! All done!) Mimi got off the floor along with Sora and made their way to the three boys, two with ice cream...and one begging ^_^.  
  
"Come on! I just want one lick!" Tai fell to the floor cross legged.  
  
Mimi hopped her way to Matt and smiled sweetly. "Hi!" Matt blinked with the spoon in his mouth, which looked REALLY cute, and didn´t respond. Mimi looked at the ice cream, which was now half gone in the cup and a little melted. "Can I hav´ som?" (Can I have some)  
  
Matt looked at Tai and smirked. "Ok!"  
  
Tai gasped. "HEY!"  
  
Matt looked up innocently. "What?"  
  
The little boy groaned. "Why did you give her some and not me!" Tai walked over to Matt, as the blonde boy handed Mimi some ice cream on the spoon.  
  
Matt laughed. "Cause I just wanted to!" He stuck out his tongue.  
  
Tai pouted but then got devious. "You like Mimi!" The little boy pranced around singing. "Matt likes Mimi! Matt likes Mimi!"  
  
Matt, obviously a four year old boy who doesn´t like to be teased, got furious. "I do NOT!" He watched as Tai continued to dance around. "Stop that! I don´t!" The blonde boy looked at Sora, who was being offered ice cream by Izzy (Thank God Tai didn´t see), and smiled. "Well you like Sora!"  
  
Tai stopped dancing and forgot about the whole Matt and Mimi thing, and was now focused on Matt´s tease. "I do NOT like Sora!"  
  
Sora, who was just finishing her share of ice cream, heard that loud and clear. She obviously didn´t take notice in why Tai said it...just that he said it. She stood up with tears. "You...you don´t like me?"  
  
Tai looked over in shock at Sora, who was about to cry. He felt bad. "Sora...I didn´t mean it."  
  
The little girl didn´t want to hear it. "You lied! You said you wanted to be my friend!" The small girl turned away from Tai and ran off to a corner of the room.  
  
Tai watched the small cute girl run off before turning to Matt. "Look what you did!" Tai ran after Sora.  
  
Matt, Mimi, and Izzy shrugged and continued to eat their ice cream...(like they had anything better to do?! ^_^)  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tai walked around the play area looking for his little friend, who was mad at him. He couldn´t help but feel bad. `I shouldn´t have said that...now I made her sad.´ Tai pondered his thoughts on his faults before finally spotting the little girl he was looking for. "Sora?"  
  
"Go away Tai!" She was yet again in a siting position, crying her eyes out...much like their meeting in the beginning. "You´re mean!" Her shoulders were shaking as she sulked.  
  
Tai pouted and was about to cry himself (Awww!) He walked up to Sora a little uneasily. "I´m sorry. I didn´t mean it. Matt made me mad." He placed his hand on Sora´s shoulders, but the little girl shrugged it away. Tai wiped his eyes from growing tears. He hated when people hated him...it wasn´t fun. "Please Sora. I said I was sorry..."  
  
The little girl didn´t budge from her position...she didn´t even look up.  
  
"Mrs. Kamaya! Doctor is ready to see you son!"  
  
Tai shivered as he watched his mommy walk into the play area to look for him. He turned back to Sora, who was now looking at him. She had these sad eyes, like she didn´t want him to leave. "Tai! Let´s go!" Mrs. Kamaya walked around and spotted her son near a corner by a girl. "Tai?"  
  
"I don´t wanna go mom!" Tai sat down next to Sora, who was a little bit in shock.  
  
"But Tai, the doctor won´t wait." She grabbed her son´s hand and forcefully (but gently) tried to pull him up from the ground.  
  
"No!" Tai tried to pull from his mommy.  
  
Sora watched as Tai tried to fight to get free. She stared at the ground and noticed that she still had the goggles around her neck. A small smile played her lips. She stood up and walked over to Tai and his mom. "I forgive you Tai."  
  
"Huh?" Tai relaxed his fight at Sora´s statement. Mrs. Kamaya took this opportunity to pick him up.  
  
Sora smiled up at Tai. "Here! You want these back?" Sora took the goggles off around her neck and tried to hold them up high to give them to the small boy, sadly it only reached halfway up Mrs. Kamaya´s thigh.  
  
Tai stared down at her, but soon smiled. "No...you keep them. You need them more than me!" He looked at his mommy (Looks like he forgot he was going to get shots huh? ^_~) "Is it ok mommy? She needs them to be brave." He smiled cutely, which wasn´t hard at all ^_^!  
  
Mrs. Kamaya frowned. "But Tai, what about you?"  
  
"Don´t worry! I have my tough face!" The small boy put on his funny looking tough face and showed Sora...which only made the little girl giggle.  
  
"Ok Tai." Mrs. Kamaya smiled at the her son for being so generous and began to walk away with him.  
  
"Thanks Tai!" Sora placed the small goggles around her neck again and watched as her new friend headed toward...'the door of no return´!   
  
Tai took one last look at Sora, who was watching him leave, and waved bye. His eyes looked over to find his other friends...and for some odd reason, Matt had ice cream all over his hair and was crying his eyes out, and our little Mimi was torturing poor crying Izzy (And we shall never know the actual torture...will we? ^_~ ::grins evilly::) Tai cringed back as his mom opened the `door of no return´ and it slowly shut behind them...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Me: Well geez! It took me a whole 3 MONTHS to get this part out! GOD! That is one hell of a long time! ::slaps face:: I am so sorry to you readers...I hope this part makes up for it...and next is the Epilogue...which is very cute! I have written it and should be up at the same time as this chapter. ::sigh::  
Tai and Matt: ::still fighting::  
Me: ^^; Why the hell do I place them in the disclaimers if all they do is fight! ::groans::  
Mimi: You missed a spot Joe!  
Joe: ::being scratched by wet cat (Fluffy) in the sink and doesn´t seem to be enjoying himself:: Mimi! This is not fair!  
Mimi: Don´t complain! This´ll teach you to have allergic reactions near my cat, who I only mention once in the Digimon show and isn´t actually real. Sorta like Tai´s dog!  
Joe: ::groans::  
Me: Um...ok...they seem to be having a dandy time...ok on with the Epilogue!  
  
  
  
  



	3. Epilogue

Me: Short and sweet! I don´t own Digimon whoop di do! Let´s get this on!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Children ran around the room screaming with excitement and fear. Just as they always would when coming to a new place of enjoyment. A tall woman and man walked into the room holding the hand of a small frightened boy. "Come on Tai. This is your first day of school! You should be excited!" Mrs. Kamaya smiled down at her son.  
  
Tai shivered and clung to his mother´s dress. "I don´t wanna be here!"  
  
Mr. Kamaya sighed. "Come on Tai! Go play with the kids." His daddy tried to make the little boy release his mother, but no success of that happening.  
  
Tai shut his eyes and just wished that everyone would go away, but he heard a sweet voice begin to talk to him. "Hello...my name is Sora."  
  
The little boy opened his eyes...and sort of like a memory being opened...he smiled. Standing before him was a little orange haired girl about his age, with goggles around her neck. "Hello..." he said quietly.  
  
The girl took the goggles off from her neck and held them out to the boy. "Here...I heard...that these will make you brave. I hope we can be friends!" A smile spread across her face...and his.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Me: Awwww! SO CUTE!!!!!!!!!!!!   



End file.
